


Strategic Manoeuvres

by KittyNomsDePlume (Extra_Pickles)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Glove Kink, Light Dom/sub, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extra_Pickles/pseuds/KittyNomsDePlume
Summary: Inquisitor Trevelyan torments Knight-Commander Cullen.Written for the14daysofDAloversprompt - You drive me crazy.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Strategic Manoeuvres

_War Room - Early Morning_

"Commander, a moment if you will?” Evelyn halts his exit, as the Council concludes their morning meeting.

“Inquisitor?” Cullen returns to the War Table, the wicket door clinking shut behind Leliana and leaving him alone with Evelyn.

“The bandits we drove from Crestwood,” the Inquisitor begins, eyes glued to the large map before her. “You had reports that they are attacking travellers on the road?”

“Yes…” Cullen begins hesitantly, this was not the sort of thing Evelyn normally questioned him about; trusting him to resolve such problems without her oversight. “Leliana is currently hunting for their new hideout.” Evelyn’s hand grasps his elbow as he speaks, deft fingers slowly trailing down, kneading through his leathers. A pleasant warmth runs the length of his arm at her welcome touch, but he maintains his focus. “In the mean time, I’ve increased patrols along that stretch of road. It leaves us a little thin here at Skyhold-” Evelyn raises his gloved hand toward her face, pink tongue darting out to trace along the tips of his fingers.

“Ev,” Cullen chokes out, a sudden heat pulsing through him. Her teeth snap closed around his leather clad forefinger, applying a tantalising pressure. Her lips encircle it next, as she sucks his finger into her hot mouth, up to the second knuckle.

“Mmmm,” she hums, making his knees quake as she languidly draws back, letting his finger fall from her lips. “Thank you, Commander. It seems you have things well in hand,” she trills as she scurries rapidly from the War Room. Cullen’s hands curl into fists, leaning heavily against the map table as he attempts to compose himself. His first instinct is to chase after Evelyn, drag her back into the room and make her finish what she has started. But their time is not their own, he knows she has as busy a schedule as he. If he dared such a thing, it was inevitable they would be interrupted by any number of people demanding their presence.

He tries to shake off the oddity of Evelyn’s teasing behaviour, choosing instead to focus on his duties. A more difficult task than he could have anticipated, for the Inquisitor seemed intent on distracting him today.

_Practice Yard - Mid-morning_

Cullen sighs in frustration, watching the new recruits run through their drills. He strips off his heavy mantle, picking up a sword as he steps in to demonstrate a defensive move to the gathered soldiers.

“You’re all so focussed on swinging your swords about,” he chastises them. “You’ve forgotten about your stance.” Cullen claps his rear thigh, planting his feet firmly on the ground. “Maintain your balance, keep your guard in tight,” he cautions as he demonstrates. “You don’t always need to be the aggressor to win.” He can feel a heavy gaze burning into the back of his neck as he steps away, waving the recruits on with their sparring.

Turning he finds Evelyn watching him, a hand casually resting on her cocked hip, as she stands on the steps leading to the Great Hall. Her gaze rakes over him - from toe to tip - a predatory gleam in her eyes. Cullen feels a blush creeping up his face under her overt appraisal. A smirk catches at the corner of her mouth, a single arched brow all she offers him before she turns - hips tantalisingly swaying as she climbs the steps and disappears into the Keep.

Cullen swallows thickly and puffs air up onto his warm face; trying to cool the heat that scorches his cheeks. Clearing his throat, he turns his focus back to his troops. If any of them notice his flustered state, they at least have the sense not to stare.

_Cullen’s Office - Afternoon_

Cullen shuffles several reports together and places a fresh piece of parchment on his desk. Picking up his pen he jots down new orders for Rylen, the Captain preparing to take command of Griffon Wing Keep. The door of his office swings open and he glances up to find Evelyn stalking toward him, not bothering to shut the door behind herself.

“I noticed you didn’t come to the Hall for lunch,” she berates him, as she carefully pushes a pile of reports to one side, depositing a small tray of food onto the clear space. Evelyn walks around the desk and perches on the edge of it, crossing her long legs.

“I lost track of time,” he replies weakly. Evelyn reaches behind her, plucking an apple from the tray. A small knife materialises in her hand, as if by magic.

“You need to eat,” she says firmly, pointing the end of her blade at him for emphasis. Cullen’s pulse quickens - Evelyn is notoriously dangerous with daggers. Never-mind that he knows Evelyn would never harm him, or that he was a competent warrior in his own right - being on the pointy end of her blades always makes him nervous. Deftly she cuts the apple into pieces and holds a slice up to his lips. Obediently Cullen opens his mouth, but deliberately overshoots - his teeth catching her fingers as he bites down. The piece of apple slips from her hand, falling forgotten to the floor.

“Ah,” she gasps, not from pain, but with quiet excitement. The sound sends tingles racing across Cullen’s scalp and he reaches out to grasp her shin. His greedy fingers inch up her leg, as he shifts forward in his seat, bringing them closer together.

“There is only one thing I’m hungry for,” he murmurs, as his knuckles rub back and forth along her thigh. Evelyn leans forward, a hand diving into his hair as her mouth lands on his. Her intense passion always leaves Cullen breathless. He had been so uncertain and awkward at the beginning of their affair. Even in those early days however, Evelyn never held back; so sure of what she wanted and unafraid to pursue it. Now he returns her kiss with equal fervour, teasing her lips apart with his tongue. His hands encircle her waist, as he rises from his chair, pressing against her legs.

With a quivering moan Evelyn breaks the kiss; keen ears hearing the approaching messenger long before Cullen does. She lurches off his desk, disengaging from his arms and retreating to the opposite side.

“Eat,” she compels him, eyes sparkling with wicked glee as she melts into shadow. She slips through the side door just as the messenger arrives and Cullen collapses into his chair. Breathing hard, he hastily drapes the end of his cloak across his lap, to hide his raging erection.

“Sweet Maker,” he exhales, cradling his head in his hand.

_South East Battlements - Evening_

Furtively, Cullen glances around the Skyhold courtyard, as he exits his office. It had taken him some time to regain his composure, and - blessedly - he has not encountered Evelyn again in the regular course of his duties. A chill wind tousles his hair, as he crosses the walkway toward the Rotunda. Missives in hand, he is on his way to consult with Leliana, wondering if there has been any news about Red Templar movements.

As he mounts the stairs to the library, he catches sight of Evelyn; her back to him as she shares a joke with Dorian. Cullen hesitates a moment - caught by the lovely peal of her laughter and wondering if he can scamper past undetected.

“Cullen!” Dorian greets him merrily, the mage catching sight of him dithering on the stairwell. Cullen’s reply is cut off, by the heavy thud of a book hitting the floor.

“Oh my!” Evelyn gasps, as she bends over at the waist, retrieving her fallen book. On impulse Cullen’s eyes drift down, observing how her trousers pull tight as she bends. His gaze follows the delectable curve of her bottom, to where it terminates at the cleft between her legs. He swallows hard, as she leisurely straightens and glances over her shoulder to acknowledge him.

“Commander,” she practically purrs by way of greeting, and Cullen’s eye twitches. He had thought the brief encounter in his office was the final straw. But _this_ \- this blatant spectacle - makes his blood boil with both desire and indignation. Gritting his teeth, Cullen gives them a curt nod, as he strides up the stairs two at a time.

“ _Really_ , Evelyn,” Cullen hears Dorian tut, as he flees to the Rookery.

_Cullen’s Office - Dusk_

Cullen finishes up the last of his tasks, pulse thrumming with anticipation. He rapidly shucks off the heavy pieces of his armour, down to his leather jacket and trousers. Wrapping his cloak around him to ward off the freezing mountain air, he walks with purpose toward the Inquisitor’s quarters.

Firelight spills down from her room and he can hear the soft rustle of parchment as he ascends the stairs. Evelyn sits curled over her desk, brow pensive as she pens a letter. Her eyes flick toward him at his approach and she sets aside her quill, leaning back in her chair.

“Something I can do for you, Commander?” she lilts coyly. Cullen does not respond, as he strides over to her. He grasps her heavy chair, turning it away from the desk in one sharp motion. Evelyn’s eyes blink wide, startled by the aggressive display of strength.

“Get up,” he growls. Evelyn looks up a him, teeth worrying her lower lip with barely contained delight. She rises, too slow in following his order, so Cullen locks a hand behind her neck - pulling her up into a kiss that is hard enough to bruise. His other arm closes around her, pulling her tight against him and he spins her into the bookshelf. The impact of their bodies rattle the shelves, sending multiple tomes tumbling to the floor. Cullen’s tongue presses into her open mouth, twisting and teasing as he savours her soft lips. Evelyn’s hands paw at him hungrily, trying to work underneath his jacket. Cullen grasps her wrists, raising her hands to press them firmly against the bookshelf. He grinds against her, delighting in the way she trembles against him. Evelyn desperately gasps for air, as he breaks the kiss and steps away from her.

“Take your clothes off,” he commands, unclasping his cloak and throwing it over the back of her chair. He eases into it and swings his feet up onto her desk, looking at her expectantly.

“Cullen!” she protests, “That’s a letter for Celene.” Fighting the twinge of guilt he feels, he glances at the missive beneath his boots with affected indifference.

He turns his heated gaze back to her, “I said strip, Inquisitor.” Cullen had learned that in private it was permissible - nay desired - to order the fearsome Inquisitor around. For him it had taken some getting used to, but the rewards had been exquisite. For both of them. Despite her protest he can tell - from the flush on her cheeks, to the small flare of her nostrils - that she is deeply aroused by his brusque manner.

Intently he watches her, as she slides her coat from her shoulders, the laces of her shirt quickly loosened. She grips the hem of her shirt and slowly pulls it up, revealing her smooth, taut skin - inch by inch. Cullen is immediately seized with the thought of running his hands and mouth over that delightful body. Intimately he knows the feeling of it, such surprisingly soft skin, over a toned warrior’s frame. He holds himself back, however, letting the tense anticipation build, hoping to drive Evelyn into a frenzy.

Once the shirt clears her head, Evelyn drops it to the floor and saunters over to her desk. Cullen pulls his feet away, before Evelyn can grasp his legs and she frowns momentarily. She reclines against the desk and reaches down to remove her boots, her eyes gleaming at him with open invitation. Cullen knows Evelyn wants him to reach over and touch her; to not even wait for her to finish undressing before he gives in to his desire. Proving that she had been successful today in driving him mad with lust.

Idly, he places his hands on the armrests of her chair, easing further into his seat. It is difficult, to fight the urge to leap upon her. But after today, he is not willing to give her the satisfaction. He smirks at the small crease of uncertainly that wrinkles her brow. Undeterred, she slides her hands over her hips and up her stomach, til they pluck at the band across her chest. She frees her breasts - flicking the band at him and he lets it bounce off his chest, remaining unmoved by her. Evelyn’s steady gaze bores into him, as she cups her breasts, giving them a light squeeze.

Cullen’s hands twitch in response and his jaw clenches with the effort to keep his face passive; though there is no hiding the bulge growing in his lap. Evelyn’s tongue flicks out to wet her lips and she sighs, as she raises her arms pushing her chest out, as she removes the pins from her hair. The soft strands brush over her shoulders, as she sways away from the desk, turning her back to Cullen. She glances impishly back at him, an echo of the look she had given him earlier in the library. She loosens the cords on her trousers; weight shifting from one leg to the other with exaggerated flare, as she slowly shimmies them down.

Bent double and naked before him, Cullen thrusts his fist against his mouth, his heated breath driving in and out of his lungs like a tempest. He shifts uncomfortably, trying to alleviate the pressure of his own trousers on his aching cock. Evelyn flicks her mane of hair as she straightens and Cullen longs to tangle his fingers in it, to pull her head back as he fucks her senseless.

“Come to me.” His voice is hoarse with lust and Evelyn shivers at the sound - nails trailing red marks along her bare thighs and over her pert bum, as she turns toward him. He hauls her onto his lap the minute she is within reach. Evelyn mewls quietly, as he hungrily runs his hands over her, the rough leather of his gloves dragging tantalisingly against her skin. He buries his face between her breasts; her scent lingering like perfume on his tongue.

“Mmph, Cullen,” Evelyn moans, as he grazes his stubbled chin against one sensitive nipple, causing her to writhe on his lap. He wishes he could draw this out longer, to punish her for mercilessly tormenting him all day - but he shakes with the effort to hold back. He kisses her, teeth grazing over her lip as he stands, holding her tight against him. He deposits her on the desk and she wraps her legs around him, grinding against his crotch.

“Turn over.” He untangles her legs from around him, urging her to roll over. Evelyn eagerly complies, bracing her feet on the floor as her hands curl over the front of the desk. Cullen runs his hands down her sides, admiring the graceful curve of her body and Evelyn quivers with pent up need.

“Please, my love,” she pleads, trying to hurry him and it snaps Cullen out of his lust-filled stupor.

 _The bare cheek!_ he thinks. Trying to rush him now, after what she put him through. Slowly he unbuckles his belt, letting his trousers fall and sighing in relief, as his erection finally springs free.He presses his hard length against her thighs and Evelyn’s breath hitches in anticipation, but he stills then; holding her suspended in that agonising moment. Slowly he removes his gloves instead and takes them in hand to slap them against her ass.

Evelyn yelps in surprise, twisting to look back at him, a laugh falling from her rosy lips. He smacks her again and she presses her forehead against the desk. She groans in frustration, wriggling her hips as she tries to brush against him, enticing him to take her. Cullen leans forward, pressing his weight against her back.

“Open,” he breathes in her ear as he holds his gloves in front of her mouth. A deep red flush burns over Evelyn’s cheeks, her pupils growing large with arousal and Cullen makes a mental note of this reaction for the future. She opens her mouth and takes his gloves between her teeth, biting down as he kisses along her neck and twines his fingers in her hair.

Standing up, he takes his cock in hand and presses it between her legs, rubbing along her wet slit. Evelyn moans around his gloves, her legs tensing at the teasing contact. He slides the head of his erection against her opening, probing gently and she tilts her hips, trying to press him inside. Cullen’s legs tremble as he makes a few slow, shallow thrusts, barely giving her the tip of his cock. Evelyn’s hands are white knuckled, as she squirms on the desk and Cullen fists his hand in her hair, pulling to arch her back, as he fully sheathes himself inside her.

Evelyn releases a muffled cry of delight, as he steadily pounds into her, setting a relentless pace. Watching with a detached horror - as the letters and reports are scrunched and ruined beneath the writhing Inquisitor - is just the distraction he needs, to keep himself from toppling over the edge too soon. He places his free hand on her hip, pressing her down against the desk as he hammers home. Cullen can feel her whole body tensing, a sure sign that she is close.

“Come for me, Inquisitor,” he implores as much as he commands. “Come for me, love.” His words tip her over the edge and she cries out in ecstasy. Cullen groans, his own release following hard as her cunt quivers and throbs around his cock. He collapses over the desk, propping his weight on his elbow as he breathes hard. Evelyn trembles beneath him and he rests his forehead against her back.

As soon as he feels he can trust his legs, Cullen gathers Evelyn up, shuffling over to her bed. He drops her on the mattress, less than gracefully and she chuckles as she pulls the covers back, slipping underneath and making room for him beside her. Hastily now, Cullen kicks off his boots, dropping the rest of his clothes in a heap on the floor. He lays down next to Evelyn, pulling her into the circle of his arms. She sighs contentedly, as he presses kisses along her forehead.

“You realise of course,” she drawls at length, “this has just encouraged me to torment you on a daily basis.” She gleefully smirks up at him and Cullen laughs.

“A burden I will gladly bear,” he informs her, kissing her with renewed vigour before he murmurs, “For as long as you care to have me.”


End file.
